Valentine's Day
by FoolishLittleDuck
Summary: Just a random short SpainXRomano fanfic I wrote for Valentine's day Rated T for Romano's language, just in case. R&R please.


It all started with one very simple question.

"Lovi~! Do you have any chocolate for me?"

The reply the younger man gave was even shorter.

"No."

"Aw, why not?" Antonio complained. Lovino glared up at him from his place in the comfortable couch.

"Because I don't see a reason to why I should give you any, bastard" he said. He sighed and returned to reading his book. It wasn't really that interesting, but a good way to kill time. Lovino had lots of that considering his little brother Feliciano took care of everything concerning their country anyway.

"Lovi, what day is it today?" the Spaniard asked, completely changing the topic as he sat down next to his lover. Lovino looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The man said many stupid things, but this was the most random thing in days, maybe weeks.

"It's Sunday, you idiot. You should know that."

"Well then, what date is it today?"

"It's February 14, why do you ask?"

"You really are slow, aren't you, Lovi~? It's Valentine's Day!" Antonio stated and beamed. The Italian repressed the urge to facepalm and glared back at the beaming man. "I thought you knew already. The holiday did start in Italy after all…"

"First of all," the shorter cut in. "It started in Ancient Rome. Second of all, I don't give a damn about it."

Lovino had always been difficult to handle. He was rude and lazy, loud and a klutz. Most people wondered how Antonio could keep up with it, but he just laughed and said that it's what makes Lovi Lovi. But today, Antonio wouldn't give up.

"Come on Lovi… It's not that bad~! It's all about love after all!" he said happily. Lovino shifted in his position and stared at the pages in his book, thinking in silence. "You love me, don't you?" came a question all of a sudden as Lovino found himself embraced by the other man.

"H-hey, what are you-! L-let me go, you bastard!" he shouted. He made a weak effort to struggle free, knowing it was useless. He sighed in exasperation. "…Maybe" he mumbled. He knew it was loud enough for Antonio to hear it, and he was not going to repeat it. It was so embarrassing, saying those things.

Antonio hugged him closer and smiled as bright as ever. "So you should have planned something for me, right? Lovi~" Antonio whispered in his ear, making shivers go down Lovino's spine. He was going to murder the Spaniard later, but whatever. They both knew it was empty threats. So instead he just shook his head 'no' and tried to once more to wriggle free from those strong arms. Once again, it was futile.

"Listen bastard. Your birthday present the other day was fucking expensive, so be happy!"

"I am very happy. I just thought you would care a bit more… But oh well!" Beaming as much as ever, Antonio tilted Lovino's face up and closed the space between them. Lovino went bright red at once, but kissed back.

They sat like that for a moment, not caring about anything except their partner. This was all Lovino needed. He loved Antonio with all his heart, but it was so hard saying it. It had been a living hell just to admit it to himself.

After they broke from the kiss, Antonio smiled at Lovino once more before whispering "thank you" in his ear, giving him a kiss on the forehead and going to the kitchen to make some dinner. Lovino sat rather speechless for another minute before sighing and once again picking up his book.

"You're welcome…" he said quietly and smiled.

* * *

And now, time for the authors notes~

Ahaha, now it's only 10 minutes until Valentine's day is over. I can't believe I finished it in time lol.

I wrote this as a Valentine's day fanfic (obviously) and well... Honestly, I don't like it at all XD I think I started writing it... maybe 10PM or something. I was done 11:30PM, when mom told me to go to bed. (I'm easily distracted, leave me alone!) hmm.... Well, I had planned something different.. If I had even planned anything at all.... OTL And then it just turned somewhere into something completely random and wtf and well yeah I'm gonna stop rambling now. Oh well, at least I had some fun. I hope you liked it, and that it wasn't all that crappy (I'm hard with selfcritique btw)

You all know I don't own Hetalia, so why bother claiming I don't! 8D Anyway... Thank you for reading, I would appreciate if you Reviewed~ Thank you!


End file.
